


Stimulate Me

by Halos_Boat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Harrys bum deserves some love and i haven't seen many fics that do that, Hotel Room Sex, I might be leaving some stuff out so let me know if i have, It drives louis mad, Its also fluffy cos its h and l so yeah, Its dirty as shit folks, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Wow so exciting i know, harry wears a thong, im not even sorry, so here i am, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halos_Boat/pseuds/Halos_Boat
Summary: Louis hasn't seen Harry in a few weeks and when he does, he feels like he needs to appreciate Harry's bum a little more than usual. Especially after Harry teased him on stage, wearing a small, white, lacey thong





	Stimulate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is PWP 
> 
> I just haven't seen many fics where Harry's bum is appreciated so I decided to do one. I normally do not like fics that are less than 45k but apparently I decided to go against my morals and post this anyways! 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this :) 
> 
> And this also isn't edited. Sorry for any mistakes!

Louis couldn't help but stare. 

He hadn't seen Harry for about three weeks now. The longest they had ever gone without seeing each other and Louis felt deprived. 

He hadn't even realised how much he missed Harry until he saw him again. 

It was before a show so Harry was all over the place and they barely had time to sit down. It was a quick peck and long hug and then running around all over the place to get ready for his show. 

It was just now --- now he was looking up at Harry, performing on a separate fucking stage all of their songs. Songs he wrote for Louis and about Louis. 

Louis felt like he was about to explode with how much of love he felt for Harry. 

There he was, up there, singing with such passion in his voice and elegant fingers strumming his guitar. Louis wished he could go up there and sing with him. 

Sing to him. 

Soon, he would be able to. 

As Harry finished off Sweet Creature, he turned slightly and started speaking to the audience. And Louis would have listened if he wasn't to distracted because when did Harry's bum get so... so... big? 

Dont get Louis wrong, he loved Harry's bum. Worshipped it even. But his bum looked phenomenal in those pants. It was round and plump and fucking protruding out of his suit pants. 

And then.... then Harry bent down to retrieve his water bottle and Louis felt his throat constrict because he was fucking wearing a thong. 

Louis knows what Harry's ass looks like with a thong on. He has seen It, played with It, Spanked It, kissed it--- you name It, he could guarantee that he had done it.  

He almost whined when Harry straightened up quickly taking a sip of his water and chucking the empty bottle to one side of the stage. 

Louis wondered why he hadn't seen Harry wearing the thong before and why he hadn't actually noticed how fucking huge his ass had gotten. 

He knew Harry did squats regularly and he did notice his bum getting tighter and perkier the past few months but it was just like now, all of a sudden, it just... grew. Like a damn beanstalk. 

Louis couldn't really focus the rest of the night as Harry sang. He loved his voice to bits but his near-to-commando ass was a bit distracting. Especially when he turned around fully, dancing to Kiwi and Louis watched his ass jiggle in his pants. 

He cursed in his mind and pressed a hand to his crotch, putting slight pressure on it. It was pure torture. He was also convinced that Harry looked up briefly to smirk at him then back at the audience again. 

Louis wanted to wipe that smirk off that face. Bloody cheeky minx, he was. He knew exactly what he was doing and Louis also was well aware that they both had a thing for teasing each other relentlessly. 

He complained at the time but it was worth it for the mind blowing sex afterwards. 

Still, now, he wasn't in the mood to get teased. He was deprived and he missed Harry so much. 

Not even just the sex. As good as their sex lives were, he missed Harry's stupid morning jokes he would tell Louis while they ate breakfast together, his eyebrows pinched together and mouth forming a small pout while he slept, his warmth on the nights it was too cold so Louis could use him as a blanket and his lovely laugh whenever Louis said something. 

He really made Louis feel like a comedian when half of the shit he said wouldn't even be that funny but Harry would laugh anyways. 

Thinking about how much he missed Harry, even all the domesticated, sweet, pure things, just made his boner worse. 

He truly couldn't wait to ravish him once they got back to the hotel. He wanted to take his time with him; open him up nice and slowly, tease his little hole with the tip of his cock and worship his body until Harry was a trembling mess underneath him. 

And shit he wanted to get back to the hotel right now. 

He painfully waited for the last few minutes of the songs, relatively calmer because it was Harry's voice until he started dancing again and Louis felt like it was over for him. 

Once he was backstage, Harry just emerged out from the curtains, shrugging his blazer off, his shirt half opened and chest glistening with sweat. Louis was weak at the knees. 

"Babe," Harry called out. 

Louis then realised he stood a good few feet away just staring at Harry. Harry smirked at him. The bloody menace. 

Louis walked up to him and pulled his face down to plant a kiss onto his lips, hard and gentle all at the same time. Then pressed three quick kisses onto his lips, mumbling, "I'm so proud of you," against the soft skin. 

He felt Harry's hot skin underneath his palm so he stroked his cheekbone delicately. "Thank you, Lou," he said and placed a small kiss to Louis' temple. 

"Did you see my surprise?" Harry pulled back to look at Louis, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip with mirthful eyes. 

"Oh you mean---" Louis trailed off to bring his hand down and squeeze Harry's bum, delighting in his squeal, "---this little surprise." 

"Hmm," Harry hummed in agreement, pushing back into Louis' hold but Louis pulled away quickly and Harry whined. 

"We're in public," Louis reminded him. 

Harry scoffed, "Not like that's ever stopped you before." 

And it was certainly true. They had no shame sometimes and a serious lack of self control but they weren't afraid of other people knowing or seeing them for that matter. Harry especially had a known exhibitionism kink that Louis loved to entertain as much as he could. 

"Gonna have to punish you for the little stunt you pulled, you know?" Louis whispered, his hand now resting on Harry's hip. 

"Looking forward to it," Harry whispered back and bit the lobe of Louis' ear before pulling away and walking backwards, a cheeky smile on his face. 

Louis bit his lip. He was seriously going to get it tonight. 

 

*** 

They got back to the hotel pretty late because Louis and Harry insisted on staying to help the crew and clean up team before they left. It was only fair since they had done so much for the concert to be enjoyable in the first place. 

When they reached the elevator Harry pushed Louis against the wall of it, bruising Louis' lips in a rough kiss that was all tongue and teeth. Louis pulled him closer, squeezing his hips while Harry held his jaw. 

Harry pulled away, a smirk on his face when he kissed down Louis' neck then quickly dropped to his knees. 

"Fuck," Louis cursed in a moan as Harry unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down quickly before pulling out his hard cock in his palm, stroking it slowly. 

Louis' head fell back onto the wall behind him, letting out a breathy moan when he felt Harry's wet tongue lick into his slit. He looked down again to see Harry looking up at him as he swallowed down Louis' cock in one move, deep throating immediately.

"Shit," Louis moaned, his fingers entangling in Harry's short curls and tugging. He knew Harry loved that. Harry hummed around his cock and started to Bob his head, his cheekbones looking arousing as he sucked. 

The elevator suddenly dinged opened and Louis was glad to see nobody waiting outside. He tapped Harry's shoulder and the boy stood up swiftly. Louis pulled his pants up clumsily before they made their way to Harry's room hand-in-hand. 

While Harry pulled out his key card, Louis stood behind him, kissing down his neck and palming his tented pants where his cock was restrained. Harry let out a shaky moan and finally opened the door. 

Once they were inside, Louis kissed Harry again. No matter how many times they kiss, Louis doesn't think he would ever get enough of Harry's soft, pink lips. They fitted perfectly against Louis'. 

Louis walked them backwards until the back of Harry's knees hit the edge of the mattress and Harry flopped down onto it, pulling Louis along with him, the two unable to stop kissing as their tongues met and fought for dominance. 

Louis pulled away to breathe for a second, resting his forehead against Harry's then made his way down Harry's jaw and onto Harry's neck. He sucked and bit onto the soft flesh as Harry mewled, his head leaning to the side to give Louis more access. 

Louis slid his hand down to Harry's pants and palmed him again, Harry's moans getting louder. 

"Lou," he pushed at Louis' chest gently. Louis gazed down at him hungrily. "Off," he panted. 

Louis understood and stood up, quickly discarding his own shirt and pulling down his jeans and boxers. Harry watched with his lip between his teeth. 

Louis smirked and pulled at Harry's legs so he was closer to Louis. Louis kneeled down, slowly pulling down Harry's tracksuit pants, placing small kisses to the new inch of exposed skin. He took his time pulling them down and throwing them to one side until his eyes caught the sinful thong Harry wore that tortured him. 

It was a white lace thong that left little to the imagination. Louis stood up and looked down at Harry. Harry already looked so wrecked and all they did was kiss. 

"Take your shirt off. Wanna see how lovely you look in that thong of yours," Louis commanded. 

Harry nodded then reached for the hem of his shirt but Louis' hands stopped him. 

"Stand up and do it slowly so I can look at how fucking beautiful you look in that thong," 

Harry blushed slightly before nodding. Louis stood back then sat on the bed while Harry pulled his shirt Off, his hips wiggling slightly as he did so. 

Once his shirt was Off, Louis let out a moan at how sexy he looked. The thong was see through in the front, his lovely cock hard and leaking and poking out the top of the delicate material. The lace hugged his curves just right, his small pudge of love handles sticking out the sides and how Louis loved them. 

"Turn, baby," Louis instructed.

Harry smirked before turning around. Louis reached down and immediately started pulling at his cock, feeling precome leaking out of him. 

He looked fucking edible. His perky bum cheeks swallowing the thin string of the thong, looking plump and rounded. 

"Shit, c'mere," Louis groaned.

Harry turned around again and walked up to Louis before straddling his thighs, his knees bent and eyes fixed on Louis'. 

"You look so damn gorgeous," Louis let go of his cock to reach for Harry's ass. He squeezed the supple flesh in both of his hands, the muscle firm but soft underneath his palms. 

Harry moaned and shifted back, wiggling his hips to rub his hard cock against Louis'. The friction from the roughness of the lace on Louis' cock drove him crazy. 

His right hand soothed up and down his cheek, his index finger running down Harry's crack into the cleft of his cheeks and tracing his hole with a dry finger. 

Harry's hips stuttered as he leaned over Louis. 

"Think it's time for that punishment of yours, don't you think?" Louis breathed out. 

Harry nodded, his cheeks flushed as he waited for Louis' instructions.

"Over my lap, yeah?" 

Harry nodded and stood up. Louis shimmied towards the edge then patted his lap, painfully aware of his hard cock. 

"Want you to put your mouth on my cock while I spank you, okay?" Louis asked, searching Harry's eyes for any hesitation. 

"Fuck, okay," he breathed out. Louis grinned then patted his lap one more time. 

Harry leaned over until his head hovered over Louis' lap and his body was sprawled across the rest of the bed, his long limbs hanging off the side. 

"All right, I'm gonna count fifteen, okay?" 

Harry nodded again, "yes," he affirmed then swallowed Louis' cock down quickly. Louis hissed out moan then reached out for Harry's bum, pleasantly surprised to see his hips were lifted off the bed in the slightest. 

He slapped the flesh then started to count. 

"One," 

Slap

"Two," 

Slap 

"Three," 

Slap

With each Slap, Harry drooled over Louis' cock even more, his spit dribbling off the side as he moaned around him. 

But the tenth Slap, Harry's ass cheeks were hot underneath his palm and turning pink. His eyelashes were wet with tears along with some that fell over his face. 

Louis stopped him when he felt himself getting close, Harry's deep throating becoming too much for him to handle. 

Harry stood on his knees, looking down at Louis, his cheeks blotchy and eyes wet. Louis reached up and cupped his jaw, pulling him in for a kiss sitting backwards. Harry straddled him once again, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck as they kissed sweetly. 

"Still got five more," Louis mumbled. 

"I know," Harry whispered back. 

"That okay?" 

"Yeah," He breathed out, his breathing hot and shallow. When Louis reached down, Harry stopped him. "Want you to watch my ass while you slap me," 

Louis was about to question him but his words got caught in his throat when Harry got on his hands and knees and gazed at Louis over his shoulder, sticking his bum upwards. 

He looked fucking obscene. 

Louis wasted no time, leaning forward and spanking his right cheek. Harry fell forward onto his forearms and moaned. 

Louis watched as his ass cheeks jiggled every time his palm met with the already pink flesh. He was pretty sure he could come from just watching this. 

By the time the fifth slap came onto his cheeks, he could hear Harry breathing heavily into his arm.

"You okay, H?" Louis asked, rubbing his hand over the red flesh soothingly. 

"'M fine," he mumbled then pulled his face away from his forearm. 

"Okay, good," Louis smiled then kissed his red bum sweetly, finally tracing his rim with his tongue after pulling the strip of the fabric of the thong to the side. 

Harry groaned and pushed back, chasing Louis' tongue. Louis smirked and pushed his tongue into Harry's right hole, sucking at the rim and then thrusting his tongue in and out. Harry fell forward again, hiding his face into his arms. 

When Louis pulled away he let out a desperate whine. 

"Wanna fuck you," Louis said, voice raspy.

"Yes, fuck yes," Harry agreed. He propped himself up again, waiting to be fucked.

God, Louis was so lucky. 

He got up from the bed and rummaged through his bag to pull out some lube. 

Once he was behind Harry again he poured some lube onto his fingers, warming it up before teasing his hole. 

"Lou, please," he whined. 

Louis pushed one finger in, Harry moaning as he did so. He thrusted his finger in and out then added a second, scissoring them. When he got to his third, Harry was a whining mess, begging to get Louis' cock in him. 

Louis obliged, slowly pulling out his sticky fingers and pouring the liquid onto his cock, hissing at the contact it made with his dick.

He pulled the thong to the side again before slowly pushing in, watching Harry's hole stretch around his thick cock. 

Louis moaned along with Harry as Louis bottomed out. He rubbed his hands along Harry's spine, soothing him and getting him to relax. 

Once Harry started to shift his hips backwards, Louis started to thrust. He was slow and shallow at first. Throwing his head back and enjoying the little moans eliciting from Harry's mouth.

He finally pulled out almost all the way then thrusted back in, the power of the thrust pushing Harry forward. 

"Ah --- Louis," He moaned loudly. 

"Fuck, baby. Be loud for me," Louis instructed, repeating his actions, watching his body move forward again. 

Harry moaned again, a pornographic, angelic moan that encouraged Louis to quicken up, his thrusts becoming quicker and hard. Harry's body moved with each thrust. 

Little ah ah's spilled out of Harry's mouth until he fell forward again, sobbing into his arm. 

He knew Harry was close so he pulled out, gripping himself at the base. He tapped Harry's thigh until Harry was laying down on his back. 

He gazed down at him, unable to restrict the growl that erupted out of his mouth upon seeing how wrecked Harry looked. 

He hovered over the boy, hands gripping at his thighs until his legs were over his shoulders. He moved the lace thong aside again and pushed into him. 

Harry threw his head back and moaned loudly again. The column of his neck called out for Louis so he leaned down and sucked at the skin. 

Harry whimpered underneath him as his thrusts quickened, each one with more force that made Harry tear up again as his hands dug into Louis' back, dragging them down that made Louis groan. 

"Like the way I feel, darling?" Louis asked, breathing hotly into his ear. 

"Yes, god yes," Harry moaned. 

Louis thrusted rapidly now, his hips rabbiting against the boy's bum, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the room. 

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes," Harry chanted. 

He was close. Harry was getting louder the faster Louis went. 

"Loved seeing your perky bum swallow my cock. You love my cock, huh baby?" Louis gritted out while trying to keep Harry's legs over his shoulders. 

"Love it so much," Harry whimpered when Louis gave one hard thrust that hit against his prostate again and again. Harry started sobbing again when Louis thrusted rabbiting his hips against his prostate.

"Ah --- Louis. Fuck, Louis. Yes, yes," Harry moaned as tears leaked down his blotchy cheeks. 

Louis moaned into Harry's neck, feeling the hot pit at the bottom of his abdomen build up. 

"Shit. 'M close," Harry whimpered.

"Want you to come from just my cock," Louis said, groaning. 

Harry reached up and pulled at his own hair while his head was thrown back and his mouth made a perfect 'O' shape while he released over his and Louis' stomach, his hole clenching around Louis' cock. 

Louis fell forward this time, tucking his face into Harry's neck and releasing into him, thrusting slowly to ride out his orgasm, the obscene sound of his come going in and out of Harry's stretched hole.

He finally was able to catch his breath letting go of Harry's legs. They fell gracefully onto the mattress. Harry's eyes were still closed but his breathing was heavy.

Louis leaned up and kissed his nose before pulling out slowly and collapsing next to him. 

"You good?" He asked Harry. 

Harry finally opened his eyes and turned to Louis. "Fucking brilliant," he panted.

Louis chuckled weakly then reached over for the tissues from the nightstand. He reached over and wiped Harry off, delicately rubbing his wet hole. Harry moaned softly as he did so. Louis placed small kisses against Harry's soft skin, feeling Harry's dimple indent his face when he kissed his cheek. 

Harry placed his head on Louis' chest when they were somewhat cleaned up and hugged him tightly around his waist.

Louis smiled and kissed the crown of his head. "I love you," Louis said, rubbing his hand over the knobs of Harry's spine. 

Harry looked up at him and grinned. "Love you too," he pecked Louis sweetly on his lips.


End file.
